


Contradiction

by Mythicamagic



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Romance, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicamagic/pseuds/Mythicamagic
Summary: "Cease this," he growled, blinking when it didn't seem to help matters. Giving a dusty, extinguished sigh, he set a palm on her head, pressing firm lips to her cheek and licking. "Stop. This one dislikes your tears." Short fluffy Sesskag oneshot
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 265





	Contradiction

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Another of my short tumblr prompt answers

Scenting salt in the air made Sesshoumaru's heel automatically pivot in Kagome's direction. He padded down the hallway, heading towards their quarters within the West's stronghold. Pushing back the door, golden eyes immediately locked onto his target's location. Kagome knelt on the floor of their bedroom, a hand covering her mouth. Tears rolled down her flushed cheeks, shoulders trembling.

He appeared before her, kneeling. "Mate, what ails you?" The sharp tone slipped into a demand. She didn't appear to be injured.

Kagome's hand trembled as she moved it from her mouth, trying to speak. Instead an animalistic cry wobbled out, followed by a plethora of sobs.

Sesshoumaru's senses were screaming, causing the demon to become frustrated. Taking her wrist, he squeezed it. "Cease this," he growled, blinking when it didn't seem to help matters. Giving a dusty, extinguished sigh, he set a palm on her head, pressing firm lips to her cheek and licking. "Stop. This one dislikes your tears."

Kagome shuddered and threw herself into his arms, taking a few deep breaths.

"I-I'm okay," she hiccuped, catching her breath. "I'm very happy, don't worry."

Sesshoumaru stared at the wall blankly. _Happy?_ He frowned, now doubly irritated. The foolish woman had rattled his instincts and made a fuss for nothing. He attempted to pull away and start demanding answers, but she held tight, trembling against him.

"I'm pregnant," she murmured.

Sesshoumaru stiffened, freezing into a solid statue. Feeling burst within him. Kagome shifted, smiling up at him through her tears. She sniffed, giggling a little and combing lithe fingers through silver bangs, kissing his clenched jaw. "Now do you get the tears?"

"…Hn," he cleared his throat, blinking hard and fast. They'd been trying for a few months, after initially believing she'd conceive quickly and easily due to his demonic heritage upping fertility. And don't get him wrong, trying for a pup had been pleasing. _Extremely,_ lasciviously pleasing- but Kagome's worry and distress had not. He knew, she'd started to fret about her powers clashing with his, their very species. Even her suitability.

And that was unacceptable.

"Though it is nothing to cry over," he said anyway, pulling her onto his lap and curling mokomoko around her waist. The demon inhaled the scent of her hair, revelling in her closeness. Kagome grinned, touching his cheek.

"You're happy too, even if you don't show it the same way."

Winter lashes slid shut, leaning into her warm touch. She was entirely correct.

_End_


End file.
